Knocked Up
by BuffyL
Summary: UPDATED WITH CHP 6! This is based on the movie. Just a little BA cuteness. Hope you enjoy. RR
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Buffy Summers sat in her little office and hung up the phone. She let out a slight squeal and caused her assistant, Willow Rosenberg, to glance over at her excitedly. "Did you get it?"

Buffy nodded, suppressing another squeal. "They had a designer drop out and I got the slot!"

"New York Fashion Week?"

"Mm-hmm!"

"Oh, Buffy! That is so awesome!"

"I've got so much to do!"

"You've got eight months till then."

"But I've still got a lot to get done." Buffy started to pick up some papers, but Willow placed her hand on them to prevent her friend from picking them up. "Wha…."

"You've got to celebrate!"

"What? Oh, Willow no…."

"Yes. You've spent enough time cooped up in here with bitchy celebrities and shiny pieces of fabric. Let's go out tonight. I'll buy the drinks."

"Well, how can I pass that offer up?"

"Don't be sarcastic. I'll pick you up at eight."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Cordelia looked her sister up and down. Buffy had gotten their mother's fair hair, pale skin, and short height where as Cordelia had gotten their father's dark hair, tanned skin, and tall height. They looked like polar opposites and most people couldn't peg them as sisters who were five years apart.

Cordelia was the older of the two. She was married to Xander Harris and they had two little boys, ages seven and three. Cordelia herself was an editor for Glamour magazine and Xander was an agent with a big time record company. Their jobs paid well because they knew their jobs better than anyone. Buffy and Cordelia's fashion sense had come from their mother, Joyce Summers. She had been a model when she was younger and had started a modeling agency before a brain tumor had killed her.

"How'd you manage to get away from the house?" Buffy asked, adjusting her top.

"I told Xander to watch the kids and don't wait up." Cordelia replied, adjusting Buffy's ponytail to a higher up, messier look. Buffy just rolled her eyes. Cordelia loved having control over everything and everyone around her. It had been a trait that annoyed Buffy since, well, birth. "Where's Willow? It's eight o'clock."

"According to your ten minutes fast watch, it's eight o'clock. By the rest of the world's time, and that does include Willow in case you were wondering, it's only seven fifty."

"Well, the world should really take notes. Being early is the new being on time."

"Cordy, you spend way too much time at the office."

"No, Buffy. It's a parent thing. You have to be early to everything."

Buffy just smiled and let her sister primp in the mirror. The blonde was wearing a red, backless top with gold embroidery around the front. She had on black leather pants (those never went out of style) and tall, black, strappy, stacked heels. She looked good. And she had to admit that the messy ponytail worked. Cordelia was a little more matronly. But only a little. She had on a dark green halter top that tied at the neck and the base of her spine, leaving her entire back exposed. The Summers sisters had always had amazing backs. They could credit that to their father, the personal trainer to the rich and famous. He and his two daughters worked out twice a week. Cordelia finished off the look in a mid-thigh, denim cut-off skirt and knee-high, dark green, suede stiletto boots. Her hair was in messy curls. Messy hair seemed to be the way to go these days. Buffy didn't pay attention to hair. She was the fashion guru.

The intercom buzzed and Buffy went over to answer the intercom. "I'm here." Willow said. Buffy buzzed the door open and unlocked the door to her apartment. It was a nice loft apartment with three bedrooms, a huge sunken living room, a dining room, a spacious kitchen, and two bathrooms. Buffy's room was upstairs in the loft part of the apartment. She'd decorated it in dark romantic colors like crimson and black and her furniture was a dark, muted silver color. It seemed like it would clash, but it really brought the room together.

"Finally." Cordelia put another layer of lipstick on and turned to Buffy. She offered the lipstick to Buffy, but Buffy held up the Chapstick she'd been putting in her pocket. "I've always been jealous of that."

Buffy wasn't wearing much makeup. Just some mascara, a light brushing of bluish-silver eye shadow, and her Chapstick. "Cordy, you don't need that much makeup."

"I have to look good when I'm out. You never know who's going to recognize you." She said the last sentence pointedly to Buffy.

"I'm a behind the scenes gal."

"Not after New York. The celebrities have taken notice of you and you've been featured in Glamour four times in the last five months. They're calling you the next Vera Wang."

Willow walked in. "Hi guys." She was wearing blue jeans, a black tank top, and a little white military jacket with black boots. "Oh, I'm underdressed."

"Just lose the jacket." Cordelia said.

"You look fine, Willow." Buffy said, shooting a glare at her sister. Willow had been in Buffy's fashion design class and had only minored in it just because she and Buffy had become best friends. She wasn't a fashion guru, but she wasn't completely hopeless. After they'd graduated, Willow couldn't bare to become the super genius doctor her parents had hoped for. She'd decided to help Buffy begin her clothing line. Willow's parents had stopped complaining after she'd brought home her paycheck two months after Katherine Heigel had worn one of Buffy's dresses to the Emmys.

"Where are we going?" Cordelia asked.

"I, uh…." Willow looked a little lost. "I didn't plan anything."

Cordy sighed. "We'll go to Rain. It's pretty happening right now. All the stars will be there."

"Yippiee." Buffy said sarcastically.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Buffy, Cordelia, and Willow stood by their table in the VIP section and looked down at the crowded dance floor. Cordelia had been right. The place was happening and full of stars. Buffy had already spotted three young Hollywood girls and two mid-thirties actors who didn't look in their mid-thirties. But who looked their age these days anyway. It was, after all, LA.

"Does anybody want to dance?" Cordelia asked.

"I'm good right now." Buffy said.

"Me too." Willow said.

"Hey, didn't you say something about drinks on you?"

Willow smiled. "That I will do. What do you want?"

"I'll take an Island Splash."

"Dirty martini." Cordelia said.

"Coming right up." Willow walked away in the direction of the private bar.

"So," Cordy turned her dark eyes on her sister. "What are you planning tonight?"

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"There's lots of hotties around this place and you're a very single gal who…."

"Is a very busy gal. I don't have time for guys, Cordy." Cordelia sighed. She hated getting her goodwill shot down time and time again by her sister. "Don't give me that look. I'm only 24. I've got plenty of time to get to where you are. I'm in no hurry." Willow returned with the drinks, but they weren't in her hands. "Uh, Will. We only wanted drinks."

Willow smiled sheepishly. "They followed me."

Buffy's eyes drifted over the tall, dark, and handsome man holding her drink. He had dark brown eyes and dark brown hair that spiked up with hair gel. His skin was pale like alabaster and looked to be incredibly smooth. He had on black leather pants and a black silk, button up shirt. The top three buttons were left undone to expose some of the well chiseled chest underneath. His shoes were Italian leather boots by Versace.

The man was accompanied by two men. One was a tall, bald, handsome black man in crisp black pants and a white cotton T-shirt with a black, button up shirt that had black embroidery down the left side of it. The other man was shorter than his friends and his hair was short and scruffy. He had on a leather blazer with a white wife beater and a dark blue bowling shirt underneath and he had on dark black pants. He didn't look as crisp as the other two.

Cordelia grunted at the shorter one who was carrying her drink. Buffy looked back to the tall, leather clad man. "I'm Angel." He said.

"Buffy." Buffy said, taking her drink and shaking his hand.

"This here is Gunn," He pointed to the black man. "And that's Doyle." He pointed to the shorter one.

"Hi."

"Forgive me. I saw you standing over here and I couldn't resist. You're beautiful."

"Thank you."

"We were just going to go dance." Cordelia said.

"No we weren't."

"Come on darlin'." Doyle said in an Irish brogue. "It'll be fun."

"She's married." Buffy said. "Has two kids."

"If you think that'll stop him, you're dead wrong." Gunn said with a smirk.

Doyle nodded his agreement. "You still look amazing. Most women let themselves go."

"Thanks." Cordelia snapped. "Buffy. Dance floor."

"Great." Angel said. "Can we join you?"

Buffy couldn't resist. His voice melted her like butter. "Sure." She led the way down to the dance floor. Cordelia couldn't leave her sister alone with Angel. The guy seemed like a player. Before Cordelia had met Xander, Angel was the type of guy she'd dated constantly. She wouldn't let her sister get hurt like that if she could help it. Willow just followed behind. She didn't want to be left alone. Gunn and Doyle trailed after them all.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Buffy stood with Angel back at her VIP table. Cordelia had had to go home. Xander had called with an emergency with the kids. Willow had opted to drive Cordelia home and then come back and pick up Buffy. Buffy had refused, saying she'd get a cab. She was having too much fun with Angel. He was buying the drinks and they were well past drunk. Gunn and Doyle had gone home early. Gunn had been the designated driver and Doyle had drank too much.

"So, you're a designer?" Angel asked.

"Yeah." Buffy said, throwing back another shot. "All the stars love me!"

"I can't imagine why."

"Hey!"

Angel smiled and leaned closer to be heard. "I'm kidding."

"You know, they call me the next Vera Wang."

"Who?"

"She's a real famous designer." Buffy tossed back another shot.

Angel mirrored her and then leaned in closer. "I'm sure you're ten times better."

"You wanna get out of here?" Buffy asked suddenly.

"Sure." Angel grabbed her hand and hauled her away from the table. They headed out to the street and the bouncer hailed a cab. They made out the entire way to Buffy's apartment, groping and fondling everything they could without going at it in the back of the cab. Buffy fumbled with her keys and finally managed to get the door open. They stumbled their way up the stairs to Buffy's bedroom. Angel took a moment to admire the black, silk canopy over Buffy's bed. "Nice."

"Shut up." Buffy pulled him to her and they collapsed back to the crimson, Egyptian cotton sheets of the bed. Angel's roaming fingers felt amazing as her worked her clothes off. She had been right about the alabaster skin. It was exceptionally soft.

"You taste…." Angel muttered into her skin. The words trailed off as he licked the inside of her thighs.

"Jesus…." Buffy breathed as he worked all the right areas. After sending her over the edge in a slight screaming fit, Angel grabbed a condom out of his pants. He fumbled with it, too drunk to get his fingers to do exactly what he wanted. "Just do it already!"

"Fine!" Angel tossed the condom away. The back of his mind was screaming at him to stop, but he continued anyway. The alcohol and the lust were working against his better judgments. This hadn't happened to him before. What the hell was different about this time?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Buffy woke up with a splitting headache and the light hurt her eyes. She groaned and rolled over. Her face pressed against something crinkly and not soft. "What…." She reached out and grabbed the folded piece of paper. After taking a few minutes to focus, she finally managed to read the note.

_Had a great time last night. Had to go to work._

_-Angel_

Buffy had to think for a moment, but then she remembered the night before. Well, some of it. It caused her to groan. What had she been thinking letting herself get that wasted and then bring home some random guy? Ok, some random _hot_ guy. She hadn't been thinking. The alcohol and the lust had done that for her.

Buffy groaned and rolled over. She fell right back to sleep, letting the note fall to the floor. In a matter of minutes, she was sound asleep again. At least she didn't _have_ to go to work that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nine Weeks Later:

Buffy was putting the final touches on one of her blouses when she was hit with another wave of nausea. She'd been feeling it all day. She hoped she wasn't getting sick. Fashion week was almost five months away and she couldn't afford to get sick. She had a whole line of clothes to get together.

The model wearing the blouse stared down at her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm…." Buffy swallowed back bile. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

Buffy waved it away. She stood up from her crouch to pin the straps up and the wave of nausea was too much. The poor model was covered in last night's Burger King meal. She squealed and ran off to the bathroom. Buffy wasn't so much worried about her as she was about the blouse. Willow was worried about Buffy. She took Buffy to the private bathroom in her office and held her hair up as she finished throwing up.

"Are you ok?" Willow asked as she handed Buffy a cool washrag.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Buffy said. "Maybe it's the flu."

"The flu? Buff, the flu doesn't come out of nowhere like this." Willow thought for a minute, observing Buffy closely.

"What?"

"Well, maybe…."

"What?!"

"Maybe you're pregnant."

Buffy looked up at Willow with dark eyes. "Yeah, sex has to happen for that. I've been so busy that…." She stopped suddenly. "No."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Buffy sat with Cordelia on her sister's bed and shook her head. "It can't be. How long has it been? What…. Eight…. Nine weeks?"

"Have you missed your period?" Cordelia asked.

"I…. I don't know!"

"How can you not know?"

"Cordy, I've been so busy putting this line together and getting the show in order…. I haven't paid attention."

"You're not really one of those girls, are you?"

"What girls?"

"One of those girls that doesn't know they're pregnant until they plop the baby out in the toilet and…."

"No. I am not one of those girls." Buffy sighed and put her face in her hands. "What am I going to do?"

"Well, you don't know for sure yet."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Buffy and Cordelia rushed around the Walgreens looking for the pregnancy tests. "Found em!" Cordy called as she ran down the aisle.

"Grab one of each." Buffy said, running up behind her sister. They started throwing one package of each test into their little basket.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"And it's another positive." Cordelia said as she put down the last test.

Buffy groaned and fell back on the bed. "Are you serious?"

"There was only one negative and that one was mine." Cordy sat down beside her sister.

"This isn't happening."

"Didn't he wear a condom?"

"Yeah! Of course. I think."

"You think?"

"I don't…. remember. I wasn't the one putting it on."

"Well, he didn't do this on purpose."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, after you told me what happened, I Googled him."

"You Googled Angel?" Buffy sat up. "And?"

"He's one of those guys who gets in a girl's pants and leaves before they wake up."

"How'd you find that out? That can't be on Google."

"No. But his name was on a few blogs of girls he's done it to. I did find the MySpace page of one Darla Harper."

"Who's that?"

"An ex of Angel's. Apparently the fling lasted a while back in college. The poor thing's still hung up on the looser."

Buffy sat up. "I have to tell him."

"What? Why?"

"He's the father, Cordelia. He should know."

"What makes you think he'll even care?"

"I don't think that. But I can't, in good conscience, not tell him. It would be wrong."

"Buffy, Xander and I will help you out. You don't have to tell Angel."

"No. I need to."

"Well, no matter what, Xander and I are here for you." Cordelia hugged her sister tightly.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Buffy stared up at the office building of Wolfram and Hart. Angel had told her he worked there and Cordelia had found him on W&H's website. She'd spent two days trying to get a hold of Angel, but his secretary swore he was in a meeting every time she called. So, Buffy figured this was something she had to do in person. The person in the lobby directed her to the ninth floor where Angel's office was apparently located.

"Hi." Buffy said to the tall blonde behind the desk whose desk plaque said her name was Harmony. "I'm here to see Angel O'Connor."

"Do you have an appointment?" Harmony asked.

"No. But it's urgent that I speak to him."

"He's not in."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Where is he?"

"In a meeting."

"He's always 'in a meeting'."

"He's a busy guy. Listen, why don't you leave your message and your number and I'll give it to him."

"I've already done that." Buffy saw Harmony's eyes widen as she glanced behind her. Buffy turned and saw Angel walking up with a man that was shorter than he was. "Hello lover."

Angel looked up and smiled slightly. "Lindsey, I'll get back to you on that contract." The other lawyer, Lindsey, nodded and walked away. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We need to talk."

"I'm kind of busy. Why don't you leave your number with Harmony and…."

"No. You've ignored me the last two days. This can't wait."

Angel sighed. He looked at Buffy's hard, beautiful blue-green eyes and then took a moment to enjoy the rest of her body. He didn't remember too much from their night together, but he did remember the sex had been mind blowing and he randomly found himself thinking about the petite blonde. Maybe this was fate's way of giving him another ride. Or maybe even a regular mistress. "I really am busy today. Can we meet for dinner?" Angel noticed Harmony scoff behind Buffy's back.

"Tonight?"

"Whenever you like."

Buffy nodded. "Tonight at seven."

"Is The Geisha House ok?"

"I'll make the reservations and you don't be late."

Angel smiled seductively. "Of course not."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Buffy sighed and glared at her watch. He was fifteen minutes late. This was stupid. She should've just cornered the bastard in his office and told him there. What had made her agree to dinner with him? And to top it all off, Cordelia's voice kept sounding in her head. _It's a parent thing. You have to be early to everything._ Yeah, great parenting skills, Angel.

Large hands wrapped gently around her shoulders and Angel's low, seductive voice said in her ear, "Hello lover."

Buffy pulled away from him. "You're late."

"Am I?" Angel looked at his watch as he sat down. "Huh. Well, I had a client meeting that ran over."

"Yeah. Sure." The waiter came up and Angel ordered wine for them both. Buffy waved her hand. "I'll just have water."

Angel looked at her. "No alcohol? We had fun last time."

"I can't drink alcohol."

"Why?"

"Because I'm…." Buffy took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Angel looked at Buffy in confusion. "Then why are you…. Oh, I see."

"See what?"

"You're not pinning this on me."

"Pinning this on…. What the hell?"

"You're not going to claim this thing is mine, are you?"

"Yes. Because it is."

Angel laughed. "Look, just because I have money doesn't mean I'm going to be generous and…."

"You asshole! I don't want your money. I'm a successful designer! I don't need your money."

"Then why are you telling me this?"

"Because this baby is yours. Because I thought it was the right thing to do. Because I thought that maybe there was some _shred_ of decency in you that would…. I don't know!" Buffy stood up and stormed out.

Angel sighed and followed. "Are you sure it's mine?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Buffy pushed her hair back roughly. "I don't even know how this happened!" Angel groaned and slapped his forehead. "What?"

"Shit."

"What?!"

"I wasn't wearing a condom."

"WHAT?!"

"You said 'just do it already'!"

"I meant hurry up!"

"Well, I was drunk and I took the literal statement!"

"Are you serious!? I'm fucked because of you!?" Buffy turned and asked the valet to hail a taxi. She'd taken one to the restaurant because traffic in LA was horrendous and her nerves were too frazzled already.

"Let me drive you." Angel offered.

"No. I don't need you."

"Buffy…."

"Oh, so you do remember my name."

"How could I forget it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Please, just…. Let me take you home."

"No."

"Stop being stubborn when I'm trying to be nice." Angel handed the valet his ticket for his car.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

They drove in uncomfortable silence back to Buffy's apartment. When they got there, Angel followed her up to her door. "What are you doing?" Buffy asked.

"Walking you to your door." Angel responded.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you can just…. Shoo."

"'Shoo'?"

"Yes. You obviously want nothing to do with this baby, so…."

"'Shoo'? Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Look, maybe we should just sit down and discuss the options."

"Options. What options?" Buffy opened her door and Angel followed her in.

"Well, like…. Adoption."

"What!?"

"Or…." Angel lowered his voice to barely a whisper. "Abortion."

"No! No. Absolutely no!"

"Buffy…."

"Ugh! Stop saying my name like that!

"Like what?"

"Like you're trying to seduce me. You've already done that. I've got eighteen pregnancy tests that prove that."

"Eighteen?"

"Ok, seventeen because my sister tried one to make sure." Buffy walked up the stairs to her bedroom to change clothes.

Angel followed her without thinking. "Look, I'm trying to wrap my head around this, but…."

"Why are you following me like a lost puppy?"

"I…." Angel looked around and realized he'd followed her to the bedroom. "I don't know."

"Go away."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like you. You're an asshole."

"I'm an asshole? How am I an asshole?"

"Let's see, you slept with me, didn't use protection…."

"That was your fault."

"And then left me knocked up in the morning! Then you accuse me of digging for gold in your pockets when I tell you that I'm pregnant with your kid. Then you bring up the A word."

"Adoption?"

"The other A word, stupid!"

"Well…."

"Look, I can deal with this on my own. Don't trouble yourself."

Angel suddenly grabbed her and kissed her fiercely. Buffy couldn't help herself. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Angel woke up to the sounds of Buffy throwing up in her bathroom. The door was open and the light was off. He rubbed his face and shook his head as he sat up. After a minute of listening to her dry heave and sob, he couldn't take it anymore. Angel got up and went to the bathroom. He turned on the light and grabbed one of the washrags off the little rack above the toilet. He doused it in cold water, rung it out, and sat down next to Buffy. She gratefully accepted his light massage with the cool rag against the back of her neck.

Angel gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders and laid her head down on his chest. "Have you been to a doctor?"

"Not yet." Buffy croaked. "I have an appointment this afternoon."

"Listen, I…." He looked down at her. There was something about her that made him feel…. Something. He didn't know what. She wasn't just some one night stand he could toss away like the rest. "I want to help. If you'll let me."

Buffy sat up and looked at him. "Really?"

"Yes. It was my mistake that put you in this position and…."

"So you're just helping me to ease your guilt."

"No."

"Then what?"

"I want to help you. I want to help raise our baby."

"You mean that?"

"Yes."

"You're not going to run off with some chippy you meet in a bar?"

"No." Angel helped Buffy to stand. "In fact, I'll call Harmony and cancel everything for today. I'll go with you to the doctor."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Angel smiled assuringly even though he felt terrified and unsure on the inside.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Angel stood outside a big plastic toy fort in Buffy's sister's backyard. Buffy's three year old nephew, Hayden, and her seven year old nephew, Matthew, were playing in the fort. Buffy and Cordelia watched him casually play with the kids from the patio.

"Are you sure about this, Buffy?" Cordelia asked.

"He says he's going to be there." Buffy said.

"Do you believe him?"

"Give him a break. Angel seems like a nice guy." Xander said, walking onto the patio with two mugs of coffee and an orange juice for Buffy. Cordelia shot him a withering glare. "Well he does."

"I showed you what I found on him."

Xander shrugged. "He's what? 29 years old? Maybe he's ready to settle down."

"He left my sister knocked up the morning after."

"He didn't mean to leave me knocked up." Buffy said.

"But he left you."

"True." Buffy looked at Angel trying to squeeze his large form through the fort's side door. "I don't know. I think Xander could be right."

"What do you mean? He's never right."

"Hey!" Xander protested.

"Well, he seems like a real hard ass player, but…. He's really sweet."

"Don't tell me you're in love with him." Cordelia said.

"No. No. I'm willing to give him a shot. This baby deserves a mother and a father."

"Well, you know the offer still stands for Xander and I helping you take care of the baby."

"Say what?" Xander asked.

Cordelia shot a glare at him. "What?"

"Uh…. We've got two kids of our own."

"And we can help Buffy out. She's never been through this. She's going to need all the help she can get."

"As long as we're not raising the kid for her."

"You won't be." Buffy said. "I've got this covered."

"What about New York?" Cordelia asked.

"Well, I think I can handle that. I'll be a month away from my due date."

"It's still pretty dangerous to be there by yourself."

"Willow will be there. She's got pre-med under her belt and she's the daughter of two doctors. I'll be ok."

Cordelia didn't look convinced, but she let it go. She didn't want to upset her sister. Buffy had a temper to her and that temper could aggravate the pregnancy.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Buffy sat with Cordelia's OBGYN, Dr. Bowers. He'd delivered both of her boys and he came highly recommended. He'd done the examination already and they were sitting down to discuss the rest of the pregnancy.

"I'll get you all set up with your prenatal medications and start scheduling your appointments. They'll get more frequent the further into your pregnancy. By the ninth month, you'll be in at least once a week."

"When can we find out the sex?" Angel asked.

"You want to know?" Buffy asked.

"Well, yeah. I like being prepared. You don't want to know?"

"Not really. I like being surprised."

"Oh."

"Well, we usually don't find out until around the twenty first week. You're only nine weeks in." Dr. Bowers said. "Pertinence is a virtue."

"Is there anything you'd recommend that we do to prepare for the next few months…. And then years after that?"

Dr. Bowers chuckled. "Uh, I'd suggest reading up on everything. Most first time mothers like to read 'What To Expect When You're Expecting.' There are other good books out there, but that's the one I'd recommend first."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Buffy and Angel sat in his apartment sorting through the books. As soon as they'd left the doctor's office, Buffy had gone straight to a Barnes and Noble. She'd trapped one of the clerks into helping them find all the best baby books and then she got two of each. The books were now stacked in order by size and sitting in two piles.

"I'd say we should start with 'What To Expect When You're Expecting.' Dr. Bowers and the lady at Barnes and Noble said it is the best book to read." Buffy said.

"Honestly, I don't think I'll need 'Staying Fit During Pregnancy.'" Angel said, glancing at the book.

"Well, it's got recipes in it for healthy eating."

"That I'm sure the 'Eating Healthy For Two' book has as well."

"I'm just saying that you should have it just in case."

"In case of what?"

"In case I'm over here and you've decided to cook. I don't want to eat anything bad."

Angel looked at her in confusion. "How'd you know I cook?"

"I saw you going through the cookbooks at the book store and I don't know many men who venture into that section on purpose. And your kitchen is pretty well stocked. So I was right?"

"Yes."

"Will you cook for me sometime?"

"I guess so."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You seem a little…. Nervous."

"That's probably because I am. Yesterday I was going along just fine. My life was great. Now I've suddenly got a kid on the way and a…. girlfriend."

"And you think I'm ok with this too?"

"You seem to be!"

"Well I'm not! I'm scared as hell. Five days ago I had my entire year planned out and it didn't involve a kid or dating. I'm only 24 years old! I didn't even plan on kids for another ten years at least!" Buffy started crying. "And I don't even like you that much."

"What makes you think I even like you?"

"I don't. You know what?" Buffy picked up her stack of books and her purse. "I'm leaving. I don't think this is going to work."

Angel sighed and blocked her progress to the door. "No, Buffy wait. I'm sorry." She looked up at him incredulously. "I know you're scared. You're probably a lot more scared than I am."

"Yeah, no shit."

"I don't mean to upset you. Really, I don't. I…. want this…. to work. I'm really not as big of an asshole as you think."

"Could've fooled me."

"Let's just…. Take this day by day and get to know each other better. If it doesn't work out, we'll figure out where to go from there. Sound good?"

Buffy cracked a bit of a smile. "Is that your lawyer logic shining through?"

Angel smiled back. "Yes."

"Good job, counselor. I think you've just won your case." Buffy set down the books. "For now. So, how do you want to play this? Do you want to go the route of twenty questions or what?"

Angel shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't had many girlfriends." Buffy lifted an amused eyebrow. "Steady girlfriends, I mean."

"Darla."

"How'd you know about her?"

"My sister Googled you." Buffy shrugged apologetically. "Since mom died, she's taken it upon herself to fill those shoes."

Angel nodded. "I'm an only child."

Buffy nodded. "That explains a lot."

"What?"

"I'm just saying. Only children are always very…. Eccentric."

"You think I'm eccentric."

"And spoiled."

"Harsh."

"Truth?"

"A little bit."

Buffy smiled. "I knew it."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Buffy laughed at Angel as he held up a little onezie and put it on her slightly protruding stomach. "I don't think this'll fit." He said, putting the onezie back. It had been four weeks since she'd told him and they had gotten pretty close. Cordelia was warming up to him. Angel had turned out to be a pretty funny and nice guy.

"Of course it doesn't fit now." Buffy picked up the onezie and held it out. "It's cute."

Angel smiled slightly and looked down at the onezie that was held up in front of him. "I can definitely say it won't fit."

Buffy tossed it at him. "Funny."

He put the onezie back and followed Buffy down through the racks of baby clothes. "So, uh…. I was wondering…."

"Yeah?"

"Can I know the sex of the baby?"

Buffy looked up at him. "Oh. If you want. Just don't tell me."

Angel smiled. "Cool. Oh, hey." He walked over to a pretty crib across the aisle. "This is nice."

"It's cute."

"And it's big enough so the baby can stay in it until it has to go into the bigger beds."

Buffy nodded. "I like that."

"Oh wow. $900."

"That's a lot."

"You know what? Who cares? I'll get this one for your place."

"No. Don't spend that much on a crib. I'm sure there are others…."

"They're not this one. Consider it the first of many presents." Angel pulled out the tag with the barcode on it.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"So, what about your place?"

"What about it?"

"Don't you need a crib?"

"I'll buy one later. I have to clear out one of the rooms in my apartment first."

"Oh."

"The movers are coming in two weeks to get everything sorted out. I'm turning my guest bedroom into a nursery."

"Oh." Buffy smiled this time. She was mildly surprised that she didn't have to push him into getting a nursery put together.

Angel noticed the surprised look on her face. "Come on, Buffy. I'm excited. Terrified and ready to vomit, but still excited."

"Me too."

Angel reached out and gripped her hand in his. She smiled and leaned into him slightly as they continued down the aisles of the baby store.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Angel sat with Gunn and Doyle at The Ivy for lunch and sipped his Coke. It had been two months since he'd found out he was going to be a father. He and Buffy had spent the two months talking and getting to know each other. Angel found that he really did like Buffy. She was an interesting person. He also found that she liked him too. It was just her hormones that caused her to go a bit crazy at times. But now that she was in the second trimester, things were settling down.

"I still can't believe you're really going through with it." Gunn asked.

"Yeah." Angel said.

"From bachelor to family man overnight."

"Hey. Come on. I'm trying to do what's right."

"You like her." Doyle said.

Angel looked away for a moment with a smile tugging at his lips. "Yeah. She's nice."

"What's Darla going to think?" Gunn asked.

"I don't know. I really don't care."

"She's starting to lurk again." Doyle said.

"Must mean that she's dumped boyfriend number 253." Gunn said. "And you know what that means."

"Angel, man…. How come you keep letting her come back to ya?"

Angel shrugged. "She's a great lay. Was. Was a great lay. She probably did it professionally at some point in her life."

"And what about this time?"

"I'll tell her straight up that I'm seeing someone and she needs to go lurk somewhere else. I made a promise to Buffy."

Gunn whistled. "Two months in and she's got you whipped good!"

"She doesn't have me whipped, Gunn."

Doyle looked at his friend suspiciously. "Wait…. Who are we talking to?"

"What are you going on about?"

"This isn't Angel. This is some guy who looks and sounds to me like he's ready to settle down. That's not the Angel I know."

Angel looked Doyle dead in the eye. "I'm not marrying her."

"Yet." Gunn said.

"Why are you guys giving me such a hard time about this?"

"Come on, Angel! Two months ago you were nailing some hot Italian chick and talking about how great life was for you. Free as a bird! You find out you knocked up some chick and now you're talking about settling down."

"I'm not settling down. I'm just…. Doing the right thing. My dad didn't raise me to be an asshole."

"But you've got the market cornered on being one."

"Excuse me?"

"You sleep with women and then dump em. They come calling, you boot em out the door. You were living the high life, man! You said you never wanted to be tied down and now you're helping this chick tie the knots on your ankles and wrists!"

Angel stood up. "This is bullshit."

"Angel…." Doyle started.

"No. You guys enjoy yourselves. I'm going to go…. Tie knots."

"Come on, man. Don't be like that."

"Hey, I've got the market cornered on being like that." Angel grabbed his blazer and stormed off.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Buffy sat in her office putting the final touches on a sketch of a floor length gown she was working on. Willow was out in the main room answering calls since their secretary had called in sick. There was a knock on the door and Cordelia walked in.

"Hey sis." Cordy said. "I brought you lunch."

"Oh, great! I'm starving!" Buffy took the bag from Panera Bread Company and inhaled. There were two cinnamon crunch bagels inside with butter and cream cheese and a large strawberry kiwi vitamin water. "Thank you so much."

"I know how it is. So how's everything going with the line?"

"Great. Everything's about ready for the runway."

"And you're ahead of schedule."

"Yay me. That means I can devote more time with Angel."

"You two are really clicking."

"Yeah. He's a great guy once you get past the macho ladies man exterior."

"I'm just worried he's going to get last minute cold feet."

"I don't think he will. He's pretty excited about it."

"Did he say that?"

"Yeah. He's even redecorating one of the rooms in his apartment for the baby and he bought me a $900 crib for my nursery."

"Wow. I'm impressed."

"Me too. I think he's going to be a good dad."

Cordelia smiled. "You love him."

"What? No."

"Yes you do. You're all…. Glowy."

"That's the pregnancy."

"No. That's a different kind of glowy. You've got that I'm-in-love glowy."

"Ok, I like him. A lot. But it's not love. It's too soon to be love."

"Hey, mom was head over heels for dad the minute she saw him."

Buffy shook her head. "It's not love."

Cordy held up her hands in surrender. "Ok. But I'm only giving up now because I don't feel like having my head torn off by Miss Hormonal 2007. So when do you go for your doctor's appointment to find out what your having?"

"That's tomorrow afternoon. And I'm not going to find out."

"Come on, Buffy."

"You can bother Angel. He wants to know."

"I hope it's a girl. I love my boys, but I really want a girl to pass on my sense of fashion and beauty to."

Buffy chuckled. "I don't care what the baby is. I just want him or her to be healthy."

"You won't be saying that with baby number two. If it's a boy, you'll pray for a girl because boys are hell on two legs. If it's a girl, you'll pray for a boy because girls are expensive and tiring."

"Who says there's even going to be a baby number two?"

"Come on, Buff. You and I both know you won't stop with just one. We've always talked about having big families."

Buffy smiled. "Maybe. This one took me by surprise and changed all my plans."

"Babies have that effect on people." Buffy stood up and Cordelia let out a slight squeal. "Oh my god, you are so cute!" The petite blonde had on Capri jeans and a light pink empire waist peasant top on that flowed loosely around Buffy's small baby bump.

"Come on, Cor. Don't do that."

"Don't do what? You are adorable pregnant. You're like a toothpick with an olive on it. Please, please, please let me see you wear overalls just once before you pop."

"Cordy! Give it a rest." Buffy walked out to the main room to go over fabrics for the dress in her hand.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"I'll never understand how doctors see things in these pictures." Angel said, examining an ultrasound picture as he and Buffy laid on his bed. "It's like staring at one of those crazy pictures you hold up to your nose and pull away slowly so you can see the 3D picture in it. Hey! Maybe that's the secret!" He placed the picture to his nose and started to pull it away from his face slowly.

Buffy giggled and shook her head. "They're trained in that stuff."

"Are you sure you don't want to know what we're having?"

"I'm sure."

"Well, then you can't go in the nursery here from now on because I'm decorating it to the nines with the proper color."

"And what if the picture's wrong and we have the opposite of what you thought."

"Then we're going to have one disappointed kid."

Buffy laughed. "Very nice."

Angel looked over at Buffy staring at an ultrasound picture. She had a smile on her face that made her light up from the inside. It warmed Angel's heart to see her happy with him and the baby. He didn't know what was happening to him. The hard core player was softening.

"What?"

Angel shook his head. "What?"

"What were you staring at and smiling about?"

"Nothing. I'm just excited is all. Are you hungry?"

Buffy shot him a playfully annoyed glare. "When am I not? I'm going to weigh 300 pounds before this kid is born."

"I doubt that. You're eating healthy and you're exercising. You're just as fit as you were before you got pregnant."

"Well, at least I don't have stretch marks yet." Buffy followed Angel down the hallway and sat down at the bar between the kitchen and the dining area. "So, uh…. I wanted to ask you…."

Angel looked over at Buffy. "Yeah?"

"Did you, uh…. Did you want to come to New York with me in three months? For fashion week?"

"Oh." Angel shrugged. "I don't know. I'll have to check my schedule."

"Yeah. That's no problem. If you can't come, that's fine."

"Cool." Angel turned back to the refrigerator.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Buffy stared at herself in the mirror and groaned.

"What now?" Willow asked.

"I look like a beached whale." Buffy said.

"No you don't. You're not that big."

"Well, I feel that big."

Buffy was six and a half months pregnant and she really wasn't that big, but she certainly felt like it. He back hurt most of the time and it really hurt when she was in heels like she was now. She was trying on her dress she'd designed for the fashion show in New York. It was an empire waist, black, halter dress that had a single row of diamond crystals along the waist line. The skirt was nine layers of silk chiffon that went to mid-calf. It had originally been to the floor with a slight train, but Buffy had changed it at the last minute. The halter straps went into a twisted braid down the middle of her back and the bottoms of the braid came out and attached to the back. It looked like someone had taken a tank top and twisted the straps in the back before putting it on.

Buffy groaned again and stepped down off the pedestal. She was aggravated today. It wasn't just that she felt like a beached whale and had hot flashes at random moments. Angel had been growing distant. They'd had a great first few months, but lately he was getting snappy with her and choosing to work more than spend time with her. Maybe it was Buffy's raging hormones, but she didn't think so.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Willow asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to get changed and go to Cordy's."

"Ok. I've got everything covered here."

"Call me if you have a problem. I've got my cell."

"Ok."

Buffy changed out of the dress and into a pair of Juicy Couture black sweats and a HIM T-Shirt. She'd discovered that skater shoes were exceptionally comfortable once you broke them in and she had gone out and bought four pairs to go with everything she wore that wasn't business related. Now she'd chosen the black with pink laces to go with her outfit.

"What's wrong, Buffy?" Cordelia asked as she opened the door.

"How'd you know something was wrong?" Buffy asked, walking in the house.

"I don't know. Mom sense, I guess."

Buffy nodded and sat down on the big recliner in the living room. Xander nodded at her, but he returned his attention back to the game he was watching. "I don't know, maybe it's just me."

"Matt, take your bother upstairs to the playroom. Mommy and aunt Buffy need some grown up time." The two boys nodded and went upstairs, only pausing to say hi to their aunt and give her a hug. Hayden dawdled a little so he could talk to the baby in Buffy's tummy. Matthew came up and got him and they ran up the stairs. "Slow down." Cordy called before turning back to her sister. "What is it?"

"I think you were right about Angel getting cold feet."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, he's been…. Distant. He stays at work, he doesn't want to hang out, he missed our last doctor's appointment…."

"Is it another woman?"

"I don't know."

"It's probably another man." Xander said.

"What?! No. Angel's not gay."

"No. He's definitely not." Cordy agreed.

Xander turned from the game and looked at the two women. "When I say another man, I mean other men. As in his friends."

Buffy shot Cordy a confused look and Cordelia looked at her husband and asked, "His friends?"

"Yeah. They're probably whispering in his ear everything that he's missing about bachelorhood. Everything he did before he met Buffy. That puts a lot of pressure on a man."

"How would you know?"

"What? You don't think it didn't happen to me?"

"No. I don't."

"Cor, the only reason you never knew was because I knew that I loved you and that I wasn't making a mistake by marrying you. But yes, my friends did try to talk me out of it. In Angel's case, he hasn't known Buffy that long and he must feel like he's been roped in. That makes a guy nervous. Especially after the lifestyle he was used to."

Buffy nodded. "It makes sense. He has been hanging out with Gunn and Doyle."

"Those two guys who were with him?" Cordy asked.

"Yeah."

"Buffy, you need to talk to him. He's got to be in this 100 or not at all."

"I know. I'll talk to him."

"Good." Cordy stared at Buffy with a suspicious look behind her eyes.

"I'll talk to him, Cordelia." Buffy said, knowing her sister didn't believe her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Angel sat in the darkened restaurant and stared off into space. Darla was sitting in front of him twittering away about her latest ex. He didn't know why he'd agreed to meet her for dinner. He didn't even like Darla that much. Maybe it was because the sex with Buffy had gone horribly wrong the other night. It wasn't her fault. It was his. She was a little over seven months pregnant now and he had been scared he was going to hit the baby or hurt the baby in some way. It had definitely not been his best experience. He'd ended up leaving her frustrated and unsatisfied. Since that night, he and Buffy hadn't spoken much.

Deep inside him, though, he knew the real reason he'd agreed to meet with Darla. He was falling in love with Buffy and it scared him. They hadn't known each other that long, so how could he be in love? Gunn and Doyle had been right. He had enjoyed being a bachelor. He'd enjoyed having all the beautiful women for his picking. Falling in love meant he was giving that up for good. Hell, he was practically married now! Buffy had a key to his apartment and he had one to hers. She was carrying his child. He was shopping for her groceries and cooking for her. There was a nursery in his apartment for god's sake!

"So I told him, 'Brad, this just isn't what I need right now' and I left him standing there." Darla laughed. "Can you believe that?"

"Yeah." Angel said.

"What's wrong with you? You're usually more…. Flirtatious."

"Sorry. I've had a rough few…. Months."

"Poor thing." Darla reached across the table and stroked his cheek. "I'll make it better." Angel pulled back slightly, just out of reach of her hand. "Ok, seriously? What is so bad that you're pulling away from me?"

"There's this woman…."

"You're seeing someone?"

"Sort of."

"So what's the problem?"

"Well…."

"You're not in love with her, are you?"

"No! God no. I've just…. Spent a lot of time with her…. Because I have to…. And it's driving me a little crazy. Cabin fever, I guess."

Darla smiled seductively. "Come on." She took his hand and pulled him up. "Let me…. Administer the cure for that fever."

Next thing Angel knew, Darla was straddling him and kissing him fiercely in his bed. He suddenly couldn't take it and pushed her off of him, standing up.

"What?" Darla snapped.

"I can't." Angel walked out of the bedroom.

"What do you mean you can't? You've never had a problem before."

"I just can't, ok."

Darla spotted the door to the guest bedroom was ajar and there was pink inside the room. "What's this?"

"Darla, don't…."

Darla walked in and flipped on the light. Three of the four nursery walls were painted baby pink and there was a boarder of a darker pink going around the top of the walls that was only a third completed. An array of stuffed animals were piled up in an expensive looking crib. A bassinette was half put together and it was sitting in a glider rocking chair piled next to the crib. The original carpet had been ripped up and only one corner of the room had the light pink, almost white shag carpet put down. That little corner was where the crib, chair, and bassinette were piled up. "What the hell is this?"

"It's nothing."

"It's a baby nursery, Angel! Why the hell do you have a baby nursery?"

"Because…. That woman I was telling you about…. She's having my baby."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"This can't be on purpose."

"No. It was an accident. We were drunk…. Really, really drunk…. And I didn't…. wear protection." Darla shook her head and started laughing. "What?"

"Oh, poor Angel. She's got you trapped in a cage. This isn't you." Darla ran her hand up his bare chest and wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck. "Come on, Angel. I'll let you out." She brought his lips to hers in a smoldering kiss.

Angel heard a slight gasp and turned away from Darla to see Buffy standing at the end of the hall. "I left my copy of my book here." Buffy said pitifully.

"Buffy…." Angel started.

"Her name's Buffy?" Darla asked with a giggle.

Buffy turned on her heel and stormed away. "Buffy, wait!" Angel went after her. "Please stop."

"No." Buffy wiped away the free-falling tears.

"It's not what it looks like."

"Excuse me? So, you're not in your underwear making out with some half naked slut in front of our baby's nursery?"

"Hey!" Darla said, offended by the slut comment.

"Ok, so you took the literal version." Angel said.

"This is no time to be cute." Buffy snapped.

"Buffy, come on…."

"I thought that we…." She sniffled. "I thought that we were a family now."

"A family?" Angel was surprised to hear that she thought of them that way. And it scared the shit out of him suddenly. "Come on, Buff. We're not a family. We're not getting married. This is just…. Convenience."

"Convenience? Convenience!? Are you serious!?"

"You and I both know that this wasn't working out. We're two very, very different people."

"Angel, I know you're nervous and scared, but…."

"I'm not scared. I'm not nervous. What I am is a free man."

"Why are you being like this?"

"Why? Because I'm tired of you and this kid taking over my life! I miss my life. It was great before you came along."

"I thought we were having fun. I thought we were actually working out."

"You thought wrong, sweetheart. As of tonight, I'm taking my life back."

"Fine. Take it back! Be the asshole you used to be. Because he was such a great guy with such a great life. Surrounded by friends. Loved by everyone. Oh, wait. That's not true. The only real friends you have are Gunn and Doyle and the only people who love you are you and yourself. So go ahead! Go back to the façade you called a life. Sleep with your whores. Live it up. Let them take care of you." Buffy opened the door. "God, what was I thinking believing we'd be ok with you!? You can't even take care of yourself."

"Oh, by the way, the baby's a girl!" Angel yelled. "So you can go and buy lots of pink shit!" Her words had actually hurt him and he used the only ammo he could think of that would piss her off. Buffy slammed the door so hard it left a crack in the wall.

Darla chuckled. "Well, that was interesting."

"Get out."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Get out, Darla. Go home."

"But I thought…."

"You thought wrong! Get out!"

When Darla left, the crack got just a little bit bigger.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Buffy lay curled up in bed with the covers drawn up to her chin. She was miserable over what Angel had done and said to her. It had been over two weeks since then and she'd buried herself in bed every day. Fashion week was in less than a month and she had things to get done before then, but she couldn't bring herself to get out of bed.

Luckily, her sister was there for her. "Come on." Cordelia pulled the covers away from Buffy and tossed them on the floor. "Get up." Buffy groaned. "Get up, get dressed…. Let's go."

"Go away."

"You cannot just lay here and be miserable over that sack of poo! He's not worth it."

"Cordy, please…."

"Buffy, I know you're upset, but it's really not the end of the world." Cordelia climbed in bed and curled up to her sister. "Hey, we've got a nursery to finish and we've got lots of shopping to do. You can't go to New York all puffy-eyed and sad, can you?"

"No."

"Then come on." Cordy grabbed Buffy's hand and pulled. Buffy allowed herself to be drug out of bed. "Ok, you take a shower and I'll pick out your clothes and then we'll go out and have some girly fun." Cordy pushed Buffy gently towards the bathroom.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Angel stood in the club with Doyle and Gunn and stared around the VIP area. He wasn't having any fun. He hadn't had any fun the last four times he'd gone out. It had been six weeks since he and Buffy had split up. In that six weeks, he'd steadily grown more and more miserable with each passing day. He missed Buffy. He missed her smiles and her laughter. He missed having her in his bed. He missed being able to reach out and feel his daughter growing inside her.

Angel was hopelessly in love with Buffy Summers and she wanted nothing to do with him now. Hence the hopeless part. He'd called her once, but she'd hung up on him. He'd gone over to her house only to discover she was living with her sister until after the baby was born. In his spare time these past few weeks he'd read every book he and Buffy had bought and he'd completed the nursery. He didn't know why, though. It seemed like he wasn't going to be in his daughter's life.

"You guys, I'm going home." Angel said suddenly.

"What? The night's young!" Gunn said.

"And the ladies are exceptionally hot tonight." Doyle said, nodding at a tall blonde in a mini-skirt with legs for days.

"I don't feel good." Angel said, handing Gunn a twenty for drinks.

"You don't feel good?" Gunn asked. "What's that shit?"

"I just don't feel good. I'll see you guys later." Angel turned and headed out of the club. He couldn't take it anymore. Buffy had been right. His old life was a sham. What had he been thinking believing he had been happy? Happy was when he was with Buffy. Happy _was_ Buffy. He had to get her back.

"What do you want?" Cordelia asked after she opened the door and saw who it was.

"I need to speak to Buffy. Please Cordelia, it's important."

"You're too late."

"Maybe not."

Cordelia shook her head. "She's not here."

"Buffy!" Angel called.

"Hey! Shut up. My kids are asleep." Cordelia walked outside and shut the door behind her. "She's really not here."

"Where is she? Is she at her apartment?"

"No. She's in New York."

"New York?"

"Fashion week? Hello."

"That's this week?"

"Yes." Cordelia looked up at Angel and realized she was looking at an entirely different person. "You love her, don't you?"

"More than anything."

Cordy sighed. "You better not make me regret this. She's staying at the Plaza in Times Square. She and Willow are sharing a suite. It's under her name, so just ask the concierge what room it is when you get there. I can't remember."

"Thank you, Cordelia."

Cordelia grabbed Angel's shirt and bunched it up in her fist. "I swear to god, Angel O'Connor, if you hurt my little sister, no one will ever find the body. You hear me?"

Angel gulped slightly. "I hear you."

"Good. Now go win her back."

"Will she even take me back?"

"I don't know. Probably. She's been miserable since you broke up with her. I've done everything I can to make her forget about you, but she's a wreck over you."

"She loves me?"

"Damn it, yes. She loves you. Why? I'll never know. But you're going to have to work extra hard in winning her back. She's still pretty pissed off at you. Can't say as I blame her."

"Cordelia, I'm sorry I hurt your sister. I really am. I love her, though. And I'll never hurt her again. I promise I will do everything in my power to make this right and keep it that way."

"Good. But I'm not the one you need to speechify to. She's in New York City."

"Thank you." Angel rushed back to his car.

He sped home and packed a bag. The next flight for New York City had two layovers in between, so he wouldn't get there until late the next day. But that was ok. The next non-stop flight from LA to New York wasn't until late afternoon the next day anyway. The only thing they had left was first class, so Angel had to lay down the extra cash. But it was worth every penny if she would take him back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Buffy walked laps around the hotel room gripping her stomach. She knew she was in labor, but it was too early. She wasn't due for another three weeks. Willow had gone out sightseeing and had accidentally left her cell phone in the room. That had been a few hours ago. Buffy was hoping that Willow would return soon and take her to the hospital. She didn't want to go alone.

There was a loud knock on the door and Buffy jumped. She rushed over to the door and opened it. It wasn't Willow. "What are you doing here?"

Angel shifted his weight to his other leg. "I uh, I came to…." Buffy breathed out heavily and pressed against her stomach. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. What do you want?"

"Buffy, something's wrong." He looked at her. "What is it?"

"It's nothing. Why are you here?"

"I came to apologize."

"Apologize?" Buffy let out a strained laugh. "Get away from me Angel. I don't want anything to do with you."

"Please, hear me out."

"Oh god…."

"You're not going to give me a chance to explain myself?"

"No. I mean 'oh god, my water just broke.'"

Angel looked down at the now wet carpet. "Holy shit!"

"Shh! She can hear you." Buffy rubbed her stomach.

"We've got to get you to the hospital. Where's Willow?"

"She went sightseeing. I didn't want to leave until she got back."

"Well, Buffy, we've got to go now."

"But Willow…."

"We'll leave a message with the front desk."

"Ok." Buffy nodded her head. "Ok. Leave a message."

"Do you have a bag you want to take with you to the hospital?"

"Yes. It's by the door in my room." Angel headed for the bedroom on the left. "No. Other one. That's Willow's."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Buffy was all set up in a delivery room and waiting for the doctor to come back. Her contractions were only three minutes apart now. Buffy had waited too long to get to the hospital, so they hadn't had time to administer an epidural. She was going to have to give birth without any drugs.

Angel walked in carrying a glass of ice water. "Here."

"Thanks." Buffy took it and then nearly dropped it when another contraction hit her.

"Listen…. I really need to get this out, Buffy."

"Angel, now is _not_ the best time."

"I think now is the only time you'll listen to me. Buffy, I love you. Ok? I'm head over heels in love with you. And I am so sorry for the way I treated you. You were right. That guy I used to be…. He was a sham. He was a terrified kid holding on to a life that didn't suit him anymore. But I'm not that guy anymore. I want us to be a family. I want to be there for our child and for you. Buffy, I want to marry you and have more babies with you. What do you say? Can I have another chance?"

Before Buffy could say anything, the doctor walked in. "How are we?"

"We're in pain." Buffy growled.

The doctor nodded patiently. "Let's see how far you're dilated." Angel watched the doctor stick her hand under the sheet covering Buffy. "Ok, the baby's crowning, so we need to get this show on the road." She looked up at Angel. "Are you the father?"

"Yes." Angel said.

"Ok, I'm going to need you to put some scrubs on if you plan to stay in here."

Angel nodded and followed the nurse out.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Angel sat in the chair in the corner and watched Buffy sleep. Willow had come in while Buffy had been giving birth and kicked Angel out of the delivery room. Now it was mid-morning and she was down in the cafeteria and Angel had gone in to watch over Buffy. The door opened and Angel stiffened, ready to defend his place at Buffy's side to Willow, but it was the nurse. She wheeled in Buffy and Angel's daughter. She would have wheeled her back out again, but Angel assured her that Buffy would wake up soon and he'd watch over the baby. The nurse stared at him skeptically, but left anyway.

Angel looked down at the tiny perfection of his daughter. She looked just like a miniature Buffy with dark hair. She was wrapped in a little pink blanket and she was sound asleep just like her mother. Angel reached down and picked her up. She was so tiny in his large hands. Buffy had named her Madison Amanda Summers-O'Connor. Madison woke up and looked up at her father.

"Hey there." Angel whispered. "I'm your daddy." He held her in his arms and gently stroked her chubby cherub's cheek and perfect little rosebud mouth with his forefinger. "God, you are so beautiful. I know it's a little early for favors, but you've gotta help me out here." Behind Angel, Buffy was waking up and starting to sit up. "I love your mommy more than I can put into words, but she's not happy with me. I can't blame her though. I hurt her pretty bad. You can hit me for that later and I'll allow one curse word directed at me. That's a promise. But you've gotta make her see that I love her. You're got to convince her that I want to marry her and make you some brothers and sisters. I was so stupid before she came along and told me she was having you. Madison, you and your mommy are the best things that ever happened to me." He leaned his head down and kissed her baby soft hair.

"Can I have my daughter?" Buffy asked.

Angel turned. "Oh, yeah. Of course." He gently handed Madison over to Buffy.

"Hey there little one." Buffy kissed Madison's cheek. "My little Maddy. What are we going to do with your daddy?"

"Give him another chance." Angel said in a high pitched baby's voice. When Buffy looked up at him, he looked confused and pointed at Madison.

Buffy chuckled. "Madison, you don't have to do anything." She looked up at Angel. "Because my answer's yes. I will marry you, Angel. On one condition."

"Anything."

"You have to promise me that you will never hurt me again."

"I'll rip my own heart out before I ever do that again." Angel reached out and stroked Buffy's cheek before leaning down to kiss her gently.

"What's going on in here?" Willow asked from the doorway. She had a scowl on her face.

"It's ok, Will." Buffy said. "Angel apologized."

"Oh."

"And proposed."

"Oh! Wait, did you say yes?"

"Yes."

Willow smiled. "Wow."

"I know."

"Is that ok?" Angel asked.

Willow stared at him for a minute. "Yeah. That's ok. Just don't you ever hurt her again. I'll make sure they don't find the body."

Angel looked at Buffy. "That's the second person to tell me that."

"Who was the first?" Buffy asked.

"Your sister."

"Speaking of," Willow said. "She's on her way out. She was on her way to the airport just now."

"Good."

"Willow, I have an errand to run." Angel said. "Can you stay with Buffy?"

"Yeah, sure. What kind of errand?"

"An important one." Angel kissed Buffy gently and walked out of the room.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Cordelia walked in with Xander in tow. She'd left the kids with Xander's parents since they had school to attend. Angel was sitting in the bed with Buffy and Buffy was holding her daughter. Willow sat in the chair next to the bed. Everyone looked up as Cordelia let out a little squeal of delight.

"Hey sis, come meet your niece." Buffy said.

Cordy leaned down and stroked Madison's hair and kissed her forehead. "Hi, baby. Hi Madison. Oh. She's perfect, Buffy. What the hell in on your finger?" Cordelia grabbed Buffy's left hand, making sure that she didn't disturb the baby.

"That would be an engagement ring."

"That's not just a ring, that's a freaking boulder! When did you get this?"

"This morning while you were getting on a plane."

"Are you serious?" Cordy looked at Angel. "Are you serious?"

"Very much." Angel said.

Cordy squealed and jumped up and down. Xander smiled and kissed Buffy's forehead. "Congratulations."

"Congrats little sis!" Cordelia hugged Buffy tightly, still avoiding disturbing the baby.

"Angel deserves some too." Buffy whispered.

Cordy turned to Angel with a smile. "You didn't bribe her into this with that boulder on her finger, did you?"

"No. Cross my heart." Angel said.

"Then congratulations daddy."

"That's just not something I want to hear you say to another man." Xander said.  
Cordy turned and rolled her eyes. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure." Buffy gently lifted Madison up so her aunt could hold her.

"Oh, Xand, we're going to have another one. We've got to."

"I'm getting fixed." Xander said with a smirk.

"No. No. We're going to have another one. Hello little Madison. Oh, you are so precious. Look at you. God, Buffy, she looks exactly like you."

"She's got her daddy's dark hair and eyes." Buffy said.

"What's her full name?" Xander asked.

"Madison Amanda Summers-O'Connor." Angel and Buffy said.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Buffy and Angel broke apart from their heated kiss when they heard their daughter let out an excited squeal. "Mommy!" Buffy turned and scooped Madison into her arms as the crowd applauded.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Angel O'Connor." The priest said.

Buffy carried her one year old daughter in one arm and held Angel's hand with her free hand as they walked up the makeshift aisle. They had gotten married under the gazebo in Cordelia's backyard with only their closest friends and family in attendance. Buffy was wearing a wedding gown of her own design. It was form fitting and flared out gracefully from mid-thigh to create a fuller skirt and a small train. The top of the dress was strapless with little chiffon cap sleeves on her shoulders for decoration.

Madison was wearing a little white flower girl dress with a red ribbon around her waist that tied in a big red bow on her back. She had been the flower girl for the ceremony, but she had been walked down the aisle by her mommy. Buffy had been wearing a veil, but Madison kept ripping it out of her hair, so Buffy had taken it off.

Over the last year, Buffy and Angel had moved in together in her apartment and raised Madison together. When Angel had flown out to New York with no notice, Wolfram and Hart had fired him. So, Angel had opened his own firm and it was extremely successful since most of his clients had stayed with him. Buffy's line at the New York Fashion week had been a huge success. She was practically a household name now. Especially since she was expanding her line to kids and baby clothing. And on top of that, Buffy and Angel were trying for their second child. Buffy was waiting until the honeymoon to tell Angel that they were going to need a bigger place since their efforts had been successful.

THE END


End file.
